


Precious Cargo

by Ncredible



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Soft Oliver Queen, olicity baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Oliver finds out about the explosion from 7x18





	Precious Cargo

“How did Sara handle helping Laurel’s doppelgänger?” Oliver asks eyes still closed as he rubs my feet. Running around in my favorite field black boots is a getting harder with each new day pregnant. 

“She helped get though to Laurel in the end. We all did.”

“That’s good,” Oliver motions for my other foot before closing his eyes again. He looks as exhausted as I feel, but ever the perfect husband he keeps rubbing my feet down.

“I gave Laurel, our Laurel’s suit. As a...” I trail I hadn’t actually talked to Oliver about giving Laurel’s suit to her Earth 2 doppelgänger.

“You think she’s ready for that? That she can honor Laurel?” Oliver asks, he’s not mad, hasn’t even opened his eyes to ask, just curious.

“I know she can,” I confess believing it even more than I did an hour ago.

“I hope so, Laurel would want someone worthy to wear her suit.”

“Laurel will make our Laurel proud, I know it. She kept us from getting blown up when Shadow Thief tried to take the warehouse.”

Oliver stiffens and sits up straighter, “what do you mean blown up?”

“Oh well it was nothing, I just had 90 seconds to defuse a bomb. Just another day in the office,” I joke, moving my foot to get him back to rubbing my feet.

“From the bunker?”

“In the field,” I correct.

“Felicity!” Oliver says and moves to sit on the table in front of me, “an explosion?” He isn’t mad just looks scared.

“Just a little one. I mean we’ve totally seen way bigger,” I try to reassure him moving forward on the couch and hold his hands in mine. 

“Are you okay? Did you see Dr. Swartz? Do you feel okay? Is the baby okay?” Oliver ask worriedly throwing question after question at me.

“I’m okay. The baby is okay.” I reassure him and pull his hand to my stomach and hold it there.

Oliver takes a deep breath, “ I would never say you couldn’t do anything or that Netflix binging is all you can do...”

“That’s good, because then you would be buying into the sexist patriarchy that says women can’t do anything while pregnant.”

“But maybe no explosions until after the little one is born?” Oliver asks keeping his hand on the tiny baby bump I am convinced is showing.   
I smile at him, there are times that I still can’t believe that this Oliver is the same one that I found bleeding out in my car at QC. He’s always been gentle with me, but since finding out about our precious cargo he’s been even gentler almost putty like.

“No explosions, I promise,” I tell and smile at him visibly relaxing, “actually I was thinking that as I start to really show I’ll stay either at home or in the bunker as Overwatch full-time. To keep little Lucas or Mia save,” putting my hand on top of Oliver’s on my belly. 

Oliver smiles and leans in to give me a kiss. I kiss him back until I get a whiff of something that has me jumping up and racing to the bathroom.  
Oliver hot on my heels and had my hair back as I puke up the dinner I had earlier. Oliver sits behind me and rubs my back and I heave.

“I managed to make it almost all day,” I pout after I’ve emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet and shift to lean against Oliver and get the scent of something again and sweetly ask, “I think it’s coming from you, would you mind showering and changing out of those clothes?”

Oliver gently moves me so that I’m leaning against the wall, he gives me a quick kiss on the top of the head and heads to do ask I asked. Oliver might not be perfect, but I can’t think of anyone else I would rather raise a baby with than Oliver Queen.


End file.
